Endings
This is a list of endings in .flow. Rooftop Ending This is the first available ending of the game, which is only available once you have collected all 24 effects. Sabitsuki will be shown outside, on a rooftop with a railing. Then the screen fades to black as a faint "thump" is heard. Two blood spots appear and two black-haired girls are there as well. Directions Collect all 24 effects (25 including the instructions). Then go outside. Theories *It is speculated that Sabitsuki committed suicide by jumping off. Maid Ending This ending is similar to the Rooftop Ending with a slight difference, but still easy to get. It is virtually the same as the rooftop ending, except as Sabitsuki is outside, a gas-mask maid will appear. The screen then fades to black and the maid is shown carrying Sabitsuki away. Directions *Drop all your effects into the computer (use the computer while in .flow, then walk to the center star and confirm). You will be sent back to the real world, just take the door to the rooftop. True Ending This is the last and hardest of the three endings to get, and is the most well known. Sabitsuki is shown outside on her rooftop. Then a gas-mask maid will appear, and hold up a chainsaw. Sabitsuki then changes slightly, smiling evilly and laughs like a Kaibutsu as she charges towards the maid. Then the screen cuts to black as a scream is heard, and then Sabitsuki is shown lying in a pool of blood, with her legs cut off, being watched by the maid before becoming still. The maid carries Sabitsuki away, and then she is shown standing up without her legs on two patches of blood while two black-haired girls stand around. Pressing "ENTER" causes red static to envelop the screen and the Kaibutsu laugh plays. Then Sabitsuki is shown walking past various NPCs of the game, wearing her headphones. At the end of the walk, as the credits come on, the maid bows to Sabitsuki and the screen fades to black for the last time. Directions *Become Rust, then collect the three Empty Boxes. Go into flow and an elevator will be there in the place of the computer; take it. Then finish the very last level of the game. Afterwards, go outside and the ending will play. Trivia *By fans, this ending is considered to be a "happy ending." Theories * A theory (or theories) concerning this particular ending suggests that the ending and the events before are Sabitsuki's "dying dream", a dream/hallucination that occurs when someone is dying and close to dying. In line with the aforementioned, Sabitsuki was already dying and decided to put up one last fight (her charging at the maid) before giving in (her going limp after her legs are severed) ** Alternatively, the events could be interpreted of her having a peaceful death, after suffering a long term illness. * A second theory is that Sabitsuki's illness caused her to fall comatose and her legs being severed was supposed to be a metaphor for being taken off of life support. * A third theory is that Sabitsuki eventually recovered from her illness, presumably after an amputation. Category:Content